The present invention relates to the general field of communications systems and in particular, to a method, system, and computer readable medium for translating and redirecting calls.
There is a continuously growing demand in business, education, medical, and many other areas for remote conferencing capability. Such conferences allow individuals or groups of people anywhere in the world to have access to the latest information and the most notable experts from the presence of their home, business, or community. However, such capabilities demand that systems provide extremely high quality, security, bandwidth, and fail-proof operation. Users join these conferences with standard telephones, wireless telephones, dial-up and cable computer networks, DSL, and various other communication devices with the expectation of quick, secure access and clear, understandable interactive involvement as a participant in the conference.
One area of critical importance regarding these conferencing systems is a need for fast and secure access to the conference. This requires quick access to large volumes of secure data, including account numbers, dialed number identification services, and system configuration data. Therefore, there is a need for innovative systems and methods that can excel in these areas in order to provide efficient and effective experiences for individuals who use these systems.
Furthermore, existing systems in the art also lack the ability to dynamically route callers to an IP based EMS (alias Voice Gateway, IVR, VRU) to prompt and collect user account information and determine which conference bridge platform the call needs to be delivered too. Existing platforms also lack the ability redirect the call via SIP/RTP REFER Method back to the Media gateway for re-termination to the target conference bridge via traditional TDM signaling.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communications system for translating and redirecting calls, which overcomes the aforementioned prior art limitations.